


One Brother Too Many

by WaywardSun1



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Brothers, Corporal Punishment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSun1/pseuds/WaywardSun1
Summary: BACKGROUND: Ben’s youngest brother Isaac, just turned 14, arrived in camp a month ago in the hopes of enlisting as an aide to his favorite older brother. Before Ben can verify that their father gave permission, Isaac disobeys Ben’s orders to stay in camp, and ventures out on his own one night to see if he can spot the enemy. It does not end well.





	One Brother Too Many

Ben stared down his friend with an expression of deep disappointment and resentment. "Caleb, I ought to make you do it. This was your fault, after all." 

“My fault? How?” 

 “You encouraged him to disobey me!” 

Caleb scoffed. “I was joking about him going to find Cornwallis on his own. No idea he would take me literally.” 

“Right, and that’s why you gave him the password,” Ben uttered bitterly as he turned to leave, but he changed his mind and spun back around. “Come with me. You get to watch, that’s your punishment."

“I’ll pass.” 

Ben hardened his tone. “I wasn't asking.” He jerked his head toward the tent opening, then left without looking behind him. He knew Caleb would follow him; it was exceedingly rare for Ben to be angry enough to issue any orders to him, but whenever he was forced to do so, Brewster obeyed. Most of the time.

Isaac was still waiting for them in Ben’s tent, much to everyone’s relief. It would go much harder on him if he had tried to run and hide from his misbehavior.

“What did Washington say?” asked the boy fearfully, looking back and forth between the two older men.

Ben glared at him without speaking, then turned away and slowly placed his jacket and sword on the bed. 

“Ben?” prompted Isaac. “Is he going to dismiss me from camp?" 

Caleb was suddenly fearful for Isaac when Ben turned back around, for his expression was darker than it had ever been.

“Not if I guarantee him that the proper discipline will be administered."

Isaac’s face drained of color. “What kind of….” He couldn’t even say it.

Caleb jumped in, gently. “Just so you know…if you were an enlisted man, you would be given about fifty lashes for reckless behavior, if not more."

“Just so you know, I’m not in the army,” Isaac replied, much too smartly. 

They both looked to Ben, who was fidgeting uncomfortably. “Caleb, please go to the quartermaster’s tent and ask him to stop by with his cane.”

Caleb nodded and ducked out while Isaac backed up against the tent wall like a trapped animal. “No. I’m not letting you do that to me!”

Ben barked, “I’m not _doing_ anything to you! You can blame yourself for this. Your attempt to be a hero caused mayhem amongst my patrol and directly caused the pickets to leave their posts. Do you know what could have happened, Isaac? This entire camp could have been ambushed in a heartbeat. Not to mention you nearly got shot by one of my own men! Thank God there was enough moonlight for him to recognize you a fraction of a second before he fired. I told you not to go out there, but you-" 

“Caleb gave me permission!”

Ben forced himself to keep his temper in check. He hadn’t seethed with such anger in a long time, and it was all rather exhilarating and irritating at once. The urge to completely blow up was almost irresistible. 

“Asking him after I already said no doesn’t count! Remember that your first duty is to me, since I’m the one who promised to protect you. I’m the _only_ one you should be asking permission from to do _anything_. Are we clear?”

 “But nothing happened! You and Washington are completely overreacting."

Ben strode forward, barely resisting the urge to box the insolent teenager’s ears. Instead, he took his arm firmly and hissed, “You are extremely lucky that Washington didn’t order you thrown out of camp. He’s done it before on lesser charges. You'll submit to-”

“I hate you,” Isaac growled, jerking his arm away at the same time and rubbing it violently. “And if you beat me, I’ll run away afterwards.”

The quartermaster and Caleb returned before Ben could react to this ugly missive.

“Sir?” inquired the worried-looking Reid as he walked in.

“Allow me to borrow your cane, if you please,” ordered Ben coldly as he held his hand out. He was beyond sympathy at this point. 

“Ben!” Isaac cried out in real distress, tears springing to his eyes with alarming immediacy.

Reid did not move. “But sir, he’s…he’s…”

“My brother, yes. I’m aware of that."

Reid handed the cane over with wide eyes.

Ben nodded with finality. “Thank you. Will you both wait outside until I’m done, please?”

They left, somewhat reluctantly, and Ben was alone with his now-sobbing youngest brother.

“You’re not father! What gives you the right to do this to me? You’ve never…you would never…” he looked fearfully at the cane.

Ben walked towards him, purposely using his posture to intimidate the youngster. “You’ll recall that I was a schoolteacher for three years, so yes - I have done it before. Many times. The sooner we get this over with, the better. Now, put your-"

Isaac bolted from the tent, catching Ben completely off guard. He cursed as the boy disappeared in a flash. Luckily, Caleb had excellent reflexes and managed to grab him before he got less than ten feet away. Ben hardened his tone yet again as the miscreant was brought inside; he was done with Isaac’s antics and wanted nothing more than to carry out Washington’s orders and put this horrible episode behind them as fast as possible 

Ben held up the cane. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of this? Or of me? I know you’re braver than that, Isaac. You also know I would never hurt you."

“You don’t have to do it,” Isaac said matter-of-factly as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

Ben resisted the urge to laugh. Not because anything was funny, but because he was incredibly uncomfortable and way out of his depth. This was a living nightmare. “You think I can just disobey Washington’s orders because you’re my brother, eh? Just like that?"

Isaac shook his head and stood up straight, all dignity restored. He had collected himself rather admirably in the last few moments. “No, I didn’t mean that. I meant I would rather that man…the one who was just here...can he do it, instead of you?”

Against his inclination, Ben now found himself softening towards Isaac, his anger draining as rapidly as a dying rainstorm. He understood Isaac better than any of his other brothers, and knew why he was asking such a question. Ben was his protector. His friend. Not his father, nor did either of them ever want that kind of arrangement. How could they regard each other only as brothers after this?

“No, he actually can’t do it for me.” Ben replied calmly. "You’re not in the army.”

“But you are, major. So why can you do it, but not him?”

Ben sighed. Isaac could be maddeningly logical sometimes.

“What about Caleb, then?” asked Isaac, somewhat desperately.

“No! Put your hands on the table, Isaac. I won’t ask again.”

Isaac stared at him defiantly, but he knew this was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Might as well get it over with. “ _Fine_. Breeches down?” 

“No,” Ben replied quickly, rather horrified and surprised at the question. He had never applied a cane to a bare backside, nor received it in such a manner, and certainly wouldn’t subject his own brother to such pointless humiliation. He froze as Isaac turned around braced himself. Now that it was really happening, he didn’t want to do it, and quietly cursed Caleb for turning down the opportunity. Not that he blamed him one bit. Then he silently cursed Washington as well, for nothing other than doing and saying exactly what he should have done and said, which was that Isaac was Ben’s responsibility, like it or not. Just because he was right didn’t mean it was any easier of a pill to swallow.

“Right, so…a dozen seems appropriate,” he said slowly, stalling for time. “I know it’s a lot, but...”

“It’s fine. Please just get it over with."

“Yes,” Ben replied, clearing his throat roughly. He desperately wanted water. Or a stiff drink. “You do know why we’re doing this, correct? I just want to make sure.”

“Yes, you explained it thoroughly and at length. I understand. Can you please just do it?”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Ben repeated, feeling slightly dizzy. “Because you’re my brother, and I don’t want this to ruin our relationship. After all, I’m not the one who disobeyed orders by running into the woods in the middle of the night trying to make a name for myself. That was you, and I’m just following my orders now as your guardian while you’re in camp. I wouldn’t be doing this if Washington hadn’t ordered it."

Isaac stood up and turned around, a slight smile on his face. But it was intended to be sympathy, not mockery.

“You can’t do it, can you?"

Ben frowned, then gave in with a slight nod. He could never be the authoritative figure he was pretending to be. Not with Issac. He lowered his voice and pleaded, “Please don’t make this any harder on me than it already is.”

Isaac laughed. “Harder? Are you serious? I’ve been encouraging you!”

Ben scowled. “Just turn back around,” he ordered shortly, not in the mood for being teased. Then again, he was never in the mood for that. 

Isaac did as he was told and braced himself again.

Ben began applying the strokes before he lost his courage again, and Isaac hollered on each one as if they were being applied with a horsewhip.

When it was over, Ben dropped the cane on the bed and rushed to embrace Isaac as if he were his own son. They held on tightly for about a minute, feeling each other’s hearts pounding hard through their coats, each unaware that the other was struggling not to burst into tears. Isaac, because he was embarrassed, and Ben, because he was deathly afraid of losing his youngest brother in this war. He'd already lost his oldest, William. It was sometimes too much to bear.

“I hope it didn’t hurt too much,” Ben murmured into the mop of hair as he finally remembered to breathe again. He would never say it, but he hadn’t laid on as hard as he should have. Not even close. He hoped Isaac knew it, but that no one else ever would.

“Not as bad as I expected,” Isaac admitted in a subdued tone. “I’m sorry for yelling so loud. I was just mad.”

“I’m so relieved to hear that. I thought…well, never mind,” Ben replied gratefully as he finally released his brother. 

Isaac rubbed his wet eyes with one hand, and his stinging backside with the other. “Thank you for going easy on me. I’m so sorry for all this.”

Ben was stern again and in control, in both tone and expression. “You can thank me by not arguing with me anymore. I’m sending you back to Setauket in the morning with an escort."

“What? No! I want to stay here with you. You said I could volunteer as a messenger.”

Ben turned away and retrieved his sword from the back of a chair. While he buckled it on, he replied conversationally, “I’ve changed my mind. You’re going home. Now get in bed and be silent, or I’ll give you another dozen reasons to yell. Do you understand me?"

Isaac was speechless. He had never been intimidated by Ben before, but now he could barely find his voice to reply to the tall, dark thundercloud who was staring down at him with such unbridled intensity. He was like an entirely different person from the tender one who had appeared just a minute ago. Not his brother at all anymore.

“I…but...”

Ben picked the cane back up and waved it threateningly. “I said _now.”_

Isaac’s heart fell, matched by his crestfallen expression. “Why don’t you want me here? I thought-“

“Brewster! Reid!” shouted Ben. When the men appeared, Ben handed the cane over to Reid and dismissed him with a nod. Then he turned to Caleb.

“I need you to find some men to take Isaac home tomorrow. At least two.”

“We have some we can spare for a few days.”

“Good.” Ben put on his coat as he spoke. “I have to report to Washington now. Stay here and make sure my brother doesn’t leave before I get back.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” piped up Isaac, who was now openly crying again, but silently at least.

Ben shot him a look that needed no words to translate. Isaac turned and threw himself dramatically onto the bed.

“Can we have a minute first, Ben?” asked Caleb.

They went outside the tent, and Ben braced himself for what he already knew was about to be said.

“What is it, Caleb?”

“Aren’t you being a bit hard on the lad, Ben? Doubling the punishment Washington ordered, and sending him home now, too?”

Ben nodded curtly. “Yes, I’m being hard on him. Is that all you wanted to ask me, or is there something else?”

Caleb sighed. “No. I don’t want to get involved, but you seem to-“

“You a _re_ involved, that’s just it. None of this would have happened if you hadn’t given him the sentry password! If anyone should have gotten the cane, it was you.”

“Yeah. I get it. And I’m sorry for the tenth time. You gonna be mad at me forever, Tallboy?” asked Caleb with a scowl.

Ben sighed. “No. I suppose this was bound to happen sooner or later. He’s as restless as I was at that age. Now, I need to report to Washington and get his permission to send some of our men off for a few days. As if he doesn’t already have enough reason to be angry at me.”

”Give Old Georgie a big sorry kiss from me. ”

”Very funny, Caleb.”

Ben relented and walked off with a barely suppressed grin, and Caleb went back into the tent with a chuckle.

He looked at Isaac, who was laying down facing the tent wall.

“You alright, Isaac?”

“No. Ben's sending me home.”

“I know. But your father needs you, and he'll be so glad to see you. We’re both surprised he even let you come at all.”

There was a long silence. The hair on the back of Caleb’s neck stood up.

“Ah. He _didn’t_ let you, did he?”

Isaac turned around quickly and looked at Caleb pleadingly. “No. I ran away. Please don’t tell Ben.”

Caleb flushed hotly, remembering how pleased Ben had been when Isaac first arrived. He'd had no idea it was under these circumstances. It was going to take a lot of explaining to convince Nathaniel Tallmadge that Ben wasn’t in on it by keeping him there almost a month. 

“I’m not going to tell him,” Caleb said finally. "But you are. As soon as he gets back, actually."

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you!” Isaac cried out.

“The feeling is mutual, lad,” Caleb replied solemnly, no longer feeling sorry for the young boy.

Ben returned only a moment later, looking cross again.

“Washington isn’t available. I have to wait until morning.” He looked back and forth between Caleb and Isaac, shocked to see that both were apparently fuming. “What’s happened? Caleb?”

“Isaac has something to tell you, Tallboy.”

“I know, he’s sorry for what happened. There’s no need to draw it out, it’s over and done with.”

“No. Not that. Isaac? Tell your brother what you just told me.”

Ben was surprised at Caleb’s stern tone and turned to look at the huddled mass in wonder.

“What exactly do you have to tell me? Isaac?” He went over to the bed and sat down near his brother’s head. He took one of his hands in his own to steady himself, still feeling nauseated and dizzy from the whole affair.

“Ben…”

“What is it? I’m listening.”

“You’re going to cane me again when I tell you.”

Ben smiled to himself, despite the seriousness of the situation. The poor boy was beside himself, but Ben immediately realized what he was upset about. He replied lightly, “Is that so? Well, then. Better save time and call the quartermaster back now, Caleb.”

“No! Wait. I….Ben, I ran away from Setauket. I’m sorry!”

Ben paused for a moment, then ran a soothing hand through his brother’s curly hair. “Yes, I know. Father and I have been corresponding about it since you first got here.”

“You have?” exclaimed Isaac and Caleb together. 

“Yes. And I told him I wouldn’t send you back until he promised not to punish you. I just got his response today.” Ben pulled a letter out of his coat. “Do you wish to read it?” 

"Will you read it to me?”

Ben turned and nodded at Caleb, who stood and left the tent silently, leaving his friends alone to their conversation.

Ben opened the water-logged letter and read it aloud in his soothing voice. As requested, it said, Nathaniel Tallmadge would only welcome his son back with embraces and joy.  

Isaac was at first pleased, then stunned, then vaguely angry. “So, you mean…you were actually going to send me home tomorrow all along? And this was just a ruse?”

“No. In fact…there is a letter on my desk right now - from me to him -  asking for his permission to let you volunteer to be my aide. I’ll read that to you as well, if you’d like. However, it’s not going to be sent. I’m burning it. After what happened today, I know you’re not ready for this life. If father gives you permission to enlist, it will be on his own accord and not at my request. You’ll have to ask him yourself. I’m going to advise against it.”

“Please don’t. I want to be here. With you.”

“Even after today?”

“Especially after today.”

Ben swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, feeling tears welling up in his eyes again. 

“Well…if he says yes, which I doubt, you have to promise me that you’ll never give me another reason to repeat what has just happened. Do you understand me? I can’t do this again. It would break my heart." _It already has_ , he added silently.

“Mine, too. I won’t. I promise. I’m sorry, Ben. I’ll make you proud of me again."

”I know you will. How are you feeling?”

Isaac scowled. “Other than my arse being on fire, you mean? Sad.”

”Me, too. Come here.”

Isaac sat up and reached out for his beloved brother, and Ben pulled him close, holding him tight and resting his chin on Isaac’s head. Once again, they both were struggling not to burst into tears. Isaac, because he was afraid their father would say no, and Ben, because he was afraid their father would say yes.

They had already lost William.

It was sometimes too much to bear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac Tallmadge was Ben's real-life youngest brother.
> 
> William Tallmadge, not Samuel, was the brother who died on the Jersey prison ship.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, even if you hated it. Thank you!


End file.
